


The Grinches Who Stole Christmas (AKA The Seuss Job)

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little gift exchange should be nice, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinches Who Stole Christmas (AKA The Seuss Job)

The Grinches Who Stole Christmas  
(AKA The Seuss Job)

“What do you mean ‘there’s no money in the account’?” Taylor Hockney practically yelled into the phone.

It was gone. All gone. Over $6 million dollars gone.

“And my personal account?” he asked almost reluctantly.

“There’s $34.72 in your checking and $5 in your savings. Is there anything else I can help you with?” Without waiting for a response, Sophie Devereaux disconnected the call.

“You’re on,” Alec Hardison said over comms, packing his laptop up.

***

“How does it feel?” Nate Ford asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Startled, Taylor Hockney spun around. “You?”

“How does it feel to be left virtually penniless? To have trusted someone with all your money just to have it disappear?” Nate asked.

“You’ll never get away with this!”

“We already did.”

“I’ll get you for this!” Hockney threatened and started towards Nate. His impending attack was stopped when he saw an imposing figure step from the shadows behind Nate. Though he didn’t brandish a single weapon, the mere presence of the hitter was threat enough.

“No, you won’t,” Nate said calmly. “And if any member of my team is harmed, well, let’s just say that my friend here will make you regret that decision.”

Eliot Spencer took a menacing step forward. Hockney held his hands up in surrender.

“We’ll be watching,” Nate said as they walked away.

***

“I can’t believe you got our money back,” Jim Halstead said, vigorously shaking Nate’s hand, referring to the pension fund that had disappeared under Hockney’s sticky fingers.

“Trust me, Hockney was begging us to take the money,” Nate grinned.

“In fact,” Sophie added, “he even insisted that he pay for this event.”

The crew stood back and looked at the festivities around them. Indeed Taylor Hockney’s money had paid for today’s celebration. The Remmington Child Welfare and Adoption Agency overflowed with laughing children this Christmas Eve. The tables were loaded with gifts and food. The children were reveling in the games and fun of the evening. Even Santa had made an appearance.

“I still think Eliot should have been Santa Claus again,” Parker said.

“Parker!”

***

//Back at Nate’s loft.//

“Who’s first?” Sophie asked, carrying a glass of wine over the couch.

“Oh, mememe,” Parker called excitedly as she dashed for the gifts under the tree.

Parker grabbed the beautifully wrapped package with her name on it and shook it. Turning it sideways and shaking it again, she then turned it upside down and shook it one more time.

“Damn it, Parker!” Eliot yelled from behind the couch. “Open it already.”

“It’s a new climbing rope,” she shrugged and tossed the box aside. “You go next,” she said, handing Hardison his box, missing the shrug from Nate as she discarded his gift.

“Oh no you di’int!” Alec exclaimed loudly. Reverently, he pulled his gift from the box.

“What is it?” Parker asked, slipping onto the couch beside him.

“A 1980, Dr. Who script, signed by Tom Baker.”

Eliot rolled his eyes. Parker looked confused. Nate took a sip of his drink. Sophie glowed.

“This is...” Hardison gushed, “this is so cool!”

“Okayyy...” Eliot said, “Soph, you go next.”

Parker lithely reached for the package and tossed it across the coffee table.

“Easy, Parker,” Eliot barked, shooting her a nasty look which she promptly ignored.

Sophie slowly unwrapped the gift, taking special care not to rip the paper, and carefully pulled the lid off.

“Oh, my,” she said softly, gently pulling out the fragile vintage tea cup and saucer.

“A coffee mug?” Hardison questioned.

“Not even close,” Nate mused. “Ucagco?”

Sophie nodded, not trusting her voice. She held the set delicately, showing Parker the beautiful pink roses and gold trim on the bone china cup. “It’s so beautiful,” she finally managed to say.

Eliot pretended not to notice the smile Nate directed his way.

“You’re up, Nate,” Alec said, picking up the small box.

“Well, let’s see,” Nate said, taking the box.

Just tied closed with a ribbon, Nate quickly opened the box.

“What is it?” Parker asked, rising from the couch and moving to stand beside him to get a better look.

“A compass,” Nate said, his eyebrows furrowed. “An antique one.”

“Look,” Parker said, taking the compass from him, “there’s an inscription. Read it.” She handed it back to him.

“‘To help you find your way home, 1927’.”

Sophie smiled at Nate, who for once, had nothing to say, but returned her gaze.

The room was silent but filled with undertones. Parker hummed. Eliot cleared his throat. Alec studied the byplay between Nate and Sophie.

Nate coughed, folded the compass closed and slipped it into his pocket.

“There’s only one left, guess that’s yours,” Nate said to Eliot.

“Yeah, you don’t wanna be left out, silly,” Parker said, retrieving the flimsy package.

It was wrapped in brown butcher paper and tied with twine. He yanked the twine apart and the whole package fell to the floor. Sighing, he bent to pick up the green material and straightened up.

Eliot looked down at the front of the tee-shirt.

The Grinch leered up at him.

“This ain’t funny!” Eliot said grumpily.

Parker laughed first, quickly followed by Sophie, who tried to cover her laugh with a cough. Nate smiled and jerked an eyebrow up in amusement.

“You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch,” Hardison mumbled under his breath.

“Hardison!”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Kelly, Lyn and Lydia. Thanks y'all.


End file.
